Changes in legal and industry regulations related to the creation, collection, and storage of cookies for web site visitors have affected what sort of information can be included in cookies. Depending on a type and purpose of a particular cookie, the particular cookie may be required to avoid utilizing personally identifiable information. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to ensure that website cookies follow relevant industry and legal requirements.